


Wedding

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Love, Hope and Faith [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted to see the night before the wedding and the wedding and how they react to each other in their suits! I might do a honeymoon scene, too!





	Wedding

They didn't want a very big, extravagant wedding. Neither of them wanted to wait very long. In a world where the dead walked the Earth and other survivors were more dangerous than the dead, they wanted to get married as soon as possible. So, they decided they would take a week to get everything together and tell everyone. Daryl wanted Rick to be the first to know, so later that day, after they finally managed to force themselves out of bed and into clothes, they walked hand in hand down the street to Rick's house. Rick was on the front steps, watching Judy play with her stacking cups. The little girl looked up and squealed excitedly, running forward to greet Paul. Paul chuckled and picked her up, kissing her cheek. 

Rick stood up. “Hey, guys...” He smirked. “You're out and about late this morning.”

Daryl blushed a bit, reaching up to rub at the hickey on his neck Paul had put there. “Hey, Rick...”

“So... what's goin on?” Rick walked down the sidewalk, smiling at Judy playing with Paul's hair. 

Paul smiled. “Daryl has something to ask you.” He nudged Daryl's side gently. 

Daryl glared at him a bit before looking at Rick and clearing his throat. “I... uh... Paul 'n I 'r getting married 'n I want ya ta be my best man.”

Rick looked between them. “You're...” He grinned brightly when Paul held his hand up to show Rick the wedding band. “Holy shit, brother!” He pulled Daryl into a hug, patting the hunter's shoulder. “About damn time!” He pulled back, chuckling at Daryl's embarrassed expression. “So, when's the big day?”

Paul reached down, holding Daryl's hand in his. “We're thinking about a week from now. That'll give me a chance to find a suit, decide where to have the wedding and get the decorations together and what not.”

Rick nodded in understanding. “Understandable.” He slapped Daryl's shoulder gently. “I'd be honored ta be your best man, Daryl.”

Daryl nodded, shaking Rick's hand and hugging him. “Thanks...”

“Ya'll let me know if you need anything.” He took Judith from Paul, soothing her pout with promises of chocolate pudding. He carried her inside out of the heat and shut the door. 

Paul smiled and turned to Daryl. “See..? Was that so hard?” He nudged Daryl's shoulder with his own playfully. 

Daryl smiled a bit and shrugged. He wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders, pulling him in close to his side as they walked down the street. “Where we gonna have this thing? Wanna have it at the gazebo like Carol 'n 'His Majesty'?”

Paul shook his head. “No... and not at the church, either. Neither of those places feel like us.”

Daryl hummed in agreement. “Hey... 'member our first kiss?”

Paul looked up at him. “You mean under that willow tree?”

“Yeah.... we should have it there.” Daryl stopped and turned to Paul. “I know it's outside the walls, but... most our friends 'n family'll be there... they'll be on guard.”

The scout stood in contemplative silence. That willow tree was a special place for them. It was where Daryl took that bullet, where they had their first date, their first kiss and where Daryl said 'I love you' for the first time. Paul smiled and nodded. “I love it. We could hang little tea candles in mason jars from the branches. It'll be beautiful.”

Daryl leaned down and kissed him softly. “Yer gonna be beautiful.”

The scout chuckled shyly, blushing at the compliment. “It's gonna be hard keeping my hands off you while you're in the tux, especially since we won't be together the night before.”

Wait... what? Daryl blinked and leaned back. “What?”

“It's a wedding tradition, Daryl. You know... you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, it causes bad luck.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “You callin me a bride?”

Paul smirked. “Well, I was referring to me, but yeah, we can go with that.” Daryl glared down at him, making him laugh and hug onto the hunter's waist. He couldn't resist teasing his boyfriend further. “You'd look so pretty in a white corset and chiffon skirt, matching garter and heels...”

“Paul...” Daryl growled. “Yer gonna be the one wit flowers in yer hair!”

The scout shrugged. “What can I say? I look good in flowers.” He winked at his boyfriend and took his hand, leading him home. Daryl grumbled, following behind him begrudgingly.

 

Daryl hadn't wanted to, but Paul had insisted. So, the night before the wedding, he was laying in his old bed at Rick's house. He sighed, staring up at the dark ceiling. He missed Paul. It's only been a few hours since they last saw each other, but he felt Paul's absence greatly. During the week, they'd gone on runs for everything they needed for the wedding. Paul had found a white suit that he looked magnificent in, at least that's what Tara told him. Daryl hasn't actually seen the suit, yet. Paul refused to let him see it, saying it would cause bad luck. Daryl didn't get it, but he relented. 

With a sigh, he rolled over on his side, reaching to wrap an arm around Paul, who wasn't there. He growled and scrubbed his face with his hand. This was so stupid. He couldn't sleep without Paul's warmth by his side, Paul's hair on his chest and neck, Paul's scent surrounding him and Paul's voice in his ear. How could one person have such a powerful impact on another? Daryl closed his eyes, trying to envision the man. The cool breeze blew through the open window, washing over his hot skin.

He heard a creak on the floor and smirked. “... Thought it was bad luck ta see the bride before the wedding..?”

“Well, if we're talking technicalities, I'm not a bride...” Paul's soft voice washed over Daryl like hot water on sore muscles. “And... so long as you don't look at me, you can't see me, now can you?” The bed dipped behind Daryl as Paul crawled into it with him. Paul curled up against his back, nuzzling his shoulder. “I couldn't sleep...” He admitted softly, wrapping an arm around Daryl's chest, hand resting over his heart.

Daryl sighed softly, sliding his hand over Paul's on his chest. “Neither could I...”

He felt Paul smile against his shoulder. “You know... you really shouldn't leave your window open... strange men might come crawling in looking for a good time.”

Daryl chuckled. “Yer the only strange man I know who's stupid enough to come crawlin in through my window.”

Paul gasped in mock offense. “Not stupid! Brave!”

“Go ta sleep, Paul.” The scout chuckled against his shoulder before settling down. Daryl opened his eyes, but didn't look at the scout. He was happy Paul had come over to sleep with him. He smiled and closed his eyes again, finally relaxing enough to sleep.

 

Rick knocked on the door the next morning and peeked in. His eyes widened a bit, seeing Paul curled up against Daryl's back. He smiled and shook his head and stepped in. He walked up to the bed quietly and reached out to wake them. 

“No, don't wake him.” Paul whispered, turning his head to look at Rick sleepily. “Let him sleep a while longer.” He kissed Daryl's bare shoulder lovingly, fingers lightly tracing the tattoos on the hunter's shoulder blade. 

“Y'know, the whole point of not seeing each other before the wedding is not seeing each other before the wedding.” Rick teased. 

“I know... I just couldn't stand being away from him.” Paul carefully disentangled himself from Daryl and stood off the bed. The hunter gave a disgruntled sound and rolled onto his front, face burying in the pillow under his head. Paul smiled. “He's so adorable.” He reached down, pushing a bit of hair from Daryl's forehead. “Okay, I better leave now or I won't ever leave.” He grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. “You'll make sure Daryl gets to the tree safely?”

“Of course.” Rick nodded, watching Paul walk to the window. “You know, you could just use the front door.”

Paul smirked at him. “Where's the fun in that..?” He climbed back out through the window and jumped down. 

Rick shook his head and turned when Daryl started stirring on the bed. “Mornin, brother.”

Daryl grunted and sat up on his elbows, looking around blearily. “Where's Paul?”

“He just left. I told him to use the front door, but he decided to go out the window like some teenager sneaking out.”

Daryl chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “Idiot.”

“Maybe, but he'll be your idiot soon.” Rick reached down, smacking Daryl's ass playfully. “C'mon, brother... time to get dressed.”

Daryl huffed, but shoved the blankets aside and stood up. “Gonna need yer help with that damn tie.”

“Of course... I'm your best man, anythang you need I will provide.” Rick patted Daryl's shoulder. “Go take a shower and trim your beard.”

“Fine...” Daryl grumbled and walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

Rick didn't have to tell him, he would've done it either way. With a sigh, he shut the door and undressed. He climbed into the shower, turning it on to warm. He washed up quickly, making sure to get his hair and, his privates, thoroughly cleaned. He wanted Paul to top tonight. He licked his lips, just imagining heir wedding night was getting him hard. He didn't touch himself, however, he wanted to wait. He finished showering and got out. He grabbed a towel and dried off quickly. Rick had snuck in at some point and hung his suit on the back of the door, so Daryl pulled it on after trimming his beard.

He stepped out of the bathroom, trying to button the cuffs of the shirt. Rick was waiting for him by the door and smiled. “Here, let me help.” Rick reached forward and Daryl let him button the cuffs. “Lookin smooth, brother.” Rick teased. Daryl shrugged shyly and finished buttoning his shirt once Rick was done. “Daryl.. I am really happy for you.” Daryl's eyes flicked up to Rick's. “... I know it must've been hard for you... unrequited love is hurtful. I'm sorry-”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “Rick, ya ain't got nothin ta apologize for. I'm good now... I've got Paul 'n my brother.” He reached and patted Rick's shoulder. “S'all I could ever ask for.”

Rick smiled and nodded. “Let's get that tie on you.” They walked back into the bedroom and Rick helped Daryl with his tie and jacket. Daryl pulled his boots on. He'd refused to wear those loafers and Paul had chuckled at him and kissed him. “Alright! You look ready!”

Daryl nodded, hair falling in his face a bit. He took a deep breath. “... 'm nervous.”

The Alexandria leader smiled. “I was, too, when I got married to Lori. We were really young... we thought that was what we wanted... I think we both regretted it after a couple years when she turned up pregnant. You and Jesus make a good couple, Daryl. You'll both be very happy.” He patted Daryl's shoulder. “Now, come on. I promised Jesus I'd get you to the alter on time.”

Daryl nodded and grabbed up his bow and followed Rick downstairs. They got into the car and Rick lead a small convoy of three other cars out of the safe zone and down the street. They drove for about an hour before pulling over on the side of the road and everyone got out of the cars. Daryl smiled a bit, seeing a few other cars parked a ways up the road. Paul was already there. They all walked through the trees, following the trail of rose petals and baby breath petals for about ten minutes before coming up to the large willow trees, mason jars lit by tea candles hanging from the branches and what looked like a dark red silk sheet spread out at the base of the tree. Daryl looked around, eyes searching for his fiance. 

Maggie walked over to them and smiled. “Don't worry, he's around. He wants you to wait by the tree with Father Gabriel and he'll come out once the music starts.” She held up a small stereo and a CD. 

“That ain't the damn wedding march song, is it?” Daryl furrowed his brows and wrinkled his nose. 

She chuckled and shook her head. “No... it's a Def Leppard CD he found on the run yesterday.”

Daryl licked his lips. “Okay...” He watched her put the CD in the slot and place the stereo on a small table nearby. Father Gabriel walked over and stood in front of the tree. He and Daryl nodded to each other and Maggie stood at Father Gabriel's other side closest to the table. 

“Everyone ready?” She looked over everyone, seeing them all standing on either side of the trail of rose and baby breath petals. “Alright! Let's get this party started!” She reached and hit play on the stereo and Pour Some Sugar On Me poured out from the speakers. 

Paul stepped out from behind a tree, looking ethereal in the white suit, his hair down up in a bun with baby breaths pinned into the bun. He smiled when he saw Daryl and started walking down the trail. Daryl held his breath, cheeks flushing and heart racing. Paul looked so beautiful, a beam of sun light seeming to follow him down the trail. He licked his lips, wanting to reach out and pull Paul closer once the scout stopped next to him. 

“Hi...” Paul whispered, reaching out to take Daryl's hands in his. Daryl's words got caught in his mouth, but he managed to stutter out a 'hey.' Paul chuckled and smiled shyly. “You look good... I'm glad you trimmed your beard.” The hunter merely nodded, still unable to speak. Father Gabriel smiled at them and began reciting a scripture. 

Tara leaned in to Rick and whispered. “'Jesus' is getting married to another man. Bet no one thought that would happen.” She giggled softly. 

Rick snorted and shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Judith pulled and played with his beard hairs, babbling nonsense about horses and flowers in his ear. Rosita and Abraham kept a look out for walkers, but the forest was quiet aside from the music and a few birds. Maggie was tearing up, leaning her head on Glenn's shoulder as she stared at Daryl's happy expression. The hunter had never smiled as much back at the prison and on the road as he did whenever Paul was around. Michonne reached down and held Rick's free hand and they smiled at each other.

“Do you, Daryl Dixon, take Paul 'Jesus' Rovia to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?” Gabriel looked at Daryl, holding his bible in hand and smiling warmly. 

Daryl swallowed thickly and licked his lips. “I-I do...”

Gabriel turned to Paul. “Do you, Paul 'Jesus' Rovia, take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death do you-”

“I do!” 

Gabriel chuckled when Paul cut him off. “Then in front of all our friends and family, under the eyes of the Lord I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss-”

Daryl didn't let him finish. He pulled Paul closer with a hand on the back of his head and leaned down, kissing him deeply. Paul grunted, but kissed back, wrapping his arms around Daryl's shoulders. Maggie, Tara and Michonne all clapped and whooped. Father Gabriel chuckled and closed his book, clapping as well. 

“May I introduce to you Mr. and Mr. Paul and Daryl.... uh...”

“Rovia...” Daryl rasped.

Paul blushed and smiled. “You're taking my name?”

Daryl shrugged. “Not that last names mean much these days, but yeah...” He leaned down and kissed his husband again. “I love you...”

“I love you.” Paul breathed against Daryl's lips. “Now and for all eternity.” He sighed softly, happiness filling his heart.


End file.
